


Picnics and Planning

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [96]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and all the responsibilities that go into that, just some no plot fluff, kinda pointless but it feels nice so i'm posting it, talking about having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You and Piotr decide to have a picnic dinner in your backyard --and have some important life conversations while you're at it.(Set after "It's Truly Magical" and before "Period Pains.")[All warnings in the tags, but this one's really tame.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Picnics and Planning

You grin when you hear the front door open and close, followed by Piotr’s signature heavy stride. “Hey, honey! How was work today?”

“Not bad.” His keys clatter against the dish you guys keep by the front door for holding essentials. “Russell passed Russian language final with flying colors.”

“Hooray! That’s great!” You pad out of the kitchen, smiling sunnily as you step into your husband’s waiting embrace. You sigh, melting against his burly chest. “Hi.”

“ _Privet, myshka_.” Piotr kisses the top of your head, then tips your chin up so he can press his lips against yours. After a moment, he breaks the kiss and asks, “How was your day?”

“Good. Did some grading, reviewed some essays for the freshmen writing course –oh, we’re out of grapes. I ate the last of them for lunch.”

Piotr chuckles. “I guess we will have to make run to store soon.”

“And here I thought you had a lifetime supply of protein bars squirrelled away in your office.”

Piotr arches an eyebrow at you, grinning whilst you giggle. “Very funny, _myshka_.”

“Thank you; I certainly thought so.” You squeal when he tickles your ribs, then settle back against him, laughing breathlessly. “Does anything sound good for dinner?”

“We have mac and cheese—”

“Not anymore. I ate that for lunch, too.”

“Ah. We could make pancakes—”

“We’re out of eggs. You polished them off for breakfast yesterday.”

“Oh.” Piotr ‘hmms,’ fingers idly playing with your hair. “We could do pizza –no, finished box on Saturday.”

“Yeah.” You look up at him, smiling hopefully. “We could get take-out.”

He grimaces. “ _Nyet. Pozhaluysta._ ”

“Okay. Well, I think that leaves… sandwiches.”

“Sandwich is fine,” he says with a shrug.

“Sandwiches it is. You want to have a picnic outside?”

Piotr grins down at you. “I want nothing more.”

“Sounds good.” You grin back, then roll up on the balls of your feet to kiss him.

* * *

The two of you settle on the lawn space just off the back deck. You lay out a massive, fluffy, light green quilt while Piotr carries out a basket with your sandwiches, some chips and other sides, and a couple of water bottles. It’s early evening in the beginning of May, meaning that the breeze is balmy against your skin and that the air is still filled with the sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing.

You flop down onto the blanket, letting out a content, relieved sigh. You gaze up at the early evening sky, smiling as the world slowly goes golden in the warm summer light. “This is nice.”

“ _Da_.” Piotr sets the basket down on the center of the blanket, then sits down next to you. He smiles softly at you, stroking his fingers through your hair. “You look happy.”

“I am happy.” You beam up at him, then sit up so you can kiss his cheek. “I’ve got you. Of course, I’m happy.”

Piotr ducks his head, cheeks flushing. His mouth curves into a pleased smile, and then he turns his head and kisses your lips. “ _Ya tebya lyublyu, myshka_.”

“I love you, too, baby.” You kiss him again, then grin up at him. “Sandwiches?”

Piotr chuckles and nods; he reaches for the basket. “Sandwiches.”

It’s a simple affair. There’s a couple of plates tucked in the basket –because your husband packed the basket, so of course he included plates—to set your sandwiches on, but the two of you largely just kick back and relax. Take in the outside weather. Bask in the summer warmth and your love for one another.

It’s perfect.

“How’s lesson planning going?” you ask between bites of your chicken salad sandwich.

Piotr nods as he chews his bite, then swallows and washes it down with some water before replying. “Is good. Kurt and I are redesigning foreign language and culture program in school for upcoming term. We want to include more projects for students, make courses more interactive.”

“Ooh, very cool,” you say as you pluck a few grapes off a larger cluster. “What do you guys have in mind?”

“Cooking projects, more assignments involving music and film –perhaps couple of field trips, if school can afford them.”

You grin. “That sounds like fun. I’m sure your students will love that.”

He smiles back. “ _Spasibo, myshka_.”

The two of you lapse into silence, instead enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping and the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees.

“What happens when I get pregnant?” you ask.

Piotr blinks, then stares over at you. “ _Chto_?”

“Like—” you shrug “—do _I_ stop being an X-Woman? Do we _both_ stop to take care of the baby? Like… what’s the plan?”

“I guess we would have to talk about this,” Piotr says, shrugging back at you. “Where—” He chuckles. “Where did this come from?”

“I don’t know,” you say, shrugging again. “We were talking about school and the upcoming year and your ‘kids,’ so my mind went to babies. It makes sense to me.” You stick your tongue out at him when he laughs again. “Laugh all you want, dorkus. It’s still a valid question.”

“It is,” Piotr agrees, nodding. He lays back on the blanket and looks up at you. “You will be one carrying and giving birth to baby. What do you want?”

“We’re both raising the baby –or babies, depending on how many we have. We _both_ need to have input on this,” you fire back. You lean back, support your weight on your palms. “I know you love being an X-Man.”

“I do.” He reaches over and takes your hand in his. “But pregnancy and birth will have larger impact on you than me. I want to make sure you are supported.”

You squeeze his hand and smile down at him. “Thank you, baby. And I know you’ll take good care of me while I’m pregnant. I’m more worried about while the kid –or kids—is growing up. Like… what do we do while they’re in school? Is it right of us to keep running missions while they need us to raise them and be around to take care of them?”

“Aah.” Piotr nods to himself, staring up at the sky as he mulls your question over. “I… am conflicted.”

“How come?”

“I love being X-Men,” Piotr says, watching birds fly overhead. “Gives me purpose, sense of role in society. But… I do not think it would be right to our future children if their lives are always turned upside down by being X-Men. They deserve stability. Security.”

“But is that any different from parents who serve in the military? Or as firefighters? Or any other number of ‘risky’ jobs?” you ask. “Are we being irresponsible by being on the duty roster, considering that there are thousands of families in similar situations as us?”

“I do not know, _myshka_ ,” Piotr says after a moment. “I do not think we will find answer tonight.”

“I know. I just think we need to settle on an answer before we decide to have kids.”

“Agreed.”

You sigh, then lay down next to him, pillowing your head on his chest. You sling one leg over his hips, nestling yourself against him. “Love you, baby.”

Piotr puts an arm around you and kisses the top of your head. “I love you, also, _dorogoy_.”


End file.
